


Love toys

by ardvari



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Sofia stuffed the plastic bag into her locker. Fingering the dark pink plastic for a moment, she smiled to herself before she dropped her jacket on top of it. She was sitting on one of the slim benches untying her shoes when the door to the locker room opened and Sara walked in, throwing Sofia a shrewd smile.





	Love toys

Sofia stuffed the plastic bag into her locker. Fingering the dark pink plastic for a moment, she smiled to herself before she dropped her jacket on top of it. She was sitting on one of the slim benches untying her shoes when the door to the locker room opened and Sara walked in, throwing Sofia a shrewd smile. 

The blonde woman sat up and watched as Sara peeled off her fake leather jacket, straightened her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. There was something different about her posture. She was standing straighter, her shoulders were back and she wasn’t slouching, crumbling the way she always did, as if she was carrying a heavy weight on her shoulders.

“You’re wearing it!” Sofia finally burst out, her eyes widening slightly at Sara’s smirk. “How did you… the stays are in the back.” 

“I’m good with my hands behind my back.” Sara whispered huskily, winking at her lover.

With a quick glance towards the door, she lifted up her shirt a little and Sofia let her eyes travel along the edge of Sara’s jeans, over the half inch of pale, creamy skin between the denim material and the black lace trimming at the edge of the dark red brocade corset they had bought earlier. 

Reaching out slowly, Sofia’s hand hovered on the edge of the lace trim, skimming along the velvety softness of the brocade when the door opened. Sara dropped her shirt and took a step back, turning back towards her locker. 

Greg, headphones in place, was oblivious to the little moment between the two women and waved at them, head nodding to the rhythm of whatever abysmal music he was listening to.

“See you later,” Sara said softly, smiling at Sofia before she left.

“Mhm, definitely,” the blonde woman answered, her eyes following Sara.

Fate had them working a case together and Sofia watched as Sara bent and stretched, collecting evidence and taking pictures, her posture straight but not uncomfortably so. She moved a bit like a person that had done ballet for a lifetime, a newfound grace that hadn’t been there before. 

“There’s something different about her today, isn’t there?” Brass asked, seemingly popping up out of thin air beside Sofia.

She choked on her water, coughing and shaking her head as she caught Sara’s amused look from across the ramshackle room. 

“I was trying to see what she was collecting.” Sofia choked out, amused at herself for lying so blatantly.

“ _Sure_ you were. I have to get back to PD, there was another murder. Sometimes I wonder why people can’t just stay at home and watch TV on the weekends…”

Sofia shrugged and followed Brass outside, the first signs of dawn hanging in the wispy clouds above the mountains. 

Still coughing, she briefly waved after his car before grabbing a pair of gloves out of the Denali and returning to Sara’s side.

“Need help, you tease?” she smirked, crouching down next to Sara.

“Hey, _you_ picked it out, Detective Curtis. And yeah, I have a lot of evidence that seems to have nothing to do with the actual attack. This house is a pig sty,” she grumbled and shook her head, placing yet another piece of glass into an evidence bag.

“Tell me about it…” 

They worked in silence for a while, Sofia letting her eyes wander over to Sara occasionally, sly little glances the other woman ignored, biting her cheek to keep from grinning.

Who knew Sofia was such a slut for corsets?

An hour later, the sun now resting comfortable on the edge of the mountains, they returned to the lab. The trunk was bursting with evidence and the rest of the car was brimming with sexual energy radiating off the two women and bouncing off the glass.

“Let’s hope we get out of there quickly,” Sofia grumbled, adjusting her sunglasses.

Sara reached for Sofia’s hand, running her thumb along the palm of it, slow sensual circles that left her wanting more, more, _more_.

“In a hurry, are we?” Sara teased gently, biting back a giggle.

Sofia glared, pulling her hand back and gripping the steering wheel just a little too tight. 

“Shut up and let me concentrate on the road.”

They didn’t see much of each other until noon, when Sara ran into Sofia on the way to the locker room and smiled at her.

“We’re done for now. Shall I… wait at home?” 

“Yeah. And don’t you _dare_ take even a scrap of clothing off yourself Sara Sidle. You’re mine tonight,” Sofia growled and leaned in as close as she dared in the public hallway of CSI. 

Sara shuddered slightly under Sofia’s intense gaze and nodded slowly. Her eyes darkened a little before she turned away and ducked into the locker room. Sofia took a shaky breath, grabbed the file she was carrying a little tighter and walked on, swallowing hard.

By the time Sofia left PD, Sara had been home for an hour, cooking pasta and humming to herself. “Home” was Sofia’s condo now, the domicile they had decided to keep because they both liked the simplicity of it, the clear layout. It was a no-nonsense condo with white washed walls and dark curtains, comfortable furniture and enough pictures on the walls to make it feel like a home instead of just a generic condo. 

Lifting her shirt up once again, she ran her index finger along the lace trim of the corset, followed one of the steel bones up, covered by black satin, framing the deep red brocade that stretched between the boning. 

There was something sensually old-fashioned about the corset and they had both fallen in love with it in the store carefully hung up between other corsets, lacy ones and ones made out of PVC. This one had called to them, the brocade wonderful beneath their fingers. When Sara had tried it on, it had fit her like a glove, as if it was made for her. Along with the other… things it had found its way home with them.

She drained the noodles just as Sofia unlocked the front door, pushing her way into the small hallway that opened up into the kitchen and the dining room. Unceremoniously, she dropped the pink plastic bag on the counter and came up behind Sara, wrapping herself around the brunette and nuzzling her neck.

“I missed you,” she breathed against Sara’s neck, feeling a shiver run up the other woman’s spine.

Sara turned, hugging Sofia back, running her hands through the soft strands of blonde hair.

“I made lunch. A late lunch, but lunch nevertheless,” she answered, kissing Sofia softly.

“I don’t want lunch right now. I want _you_. We’ll have time for lunch later.” She grabbed the hem of Sara’s shirt, lifted it up over her head and ran a hand over her skin, down the corset and along the hem of her jeans. 

The shirt fell to the ground and Sofia’s fingers busily worked on popping the button on Sara’s jeans, dragging them down and helping her step out of them. Barefoot, clad in only the corset and a pair of black panties, Sara shivered slightly on the cool kitchen tiles.

“You’re stunning,” Sofia whispered, stepping back and holding on to Sara’s hand. With the other, she grabbed the pink bag and marched them both into the bedroom. She pushed Sara down onto the bed gently, leaning over to kiss her before she stepped back and smiled.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back,” she promised, walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sara sighed softly, stretching out on the bed, taking time to focus on herself, on the way the corset held her body together tightly, made her more conscious of each breath she took because it took a little more effort. She liked the feel of the corset against her skin, the slick feel of the brocade, the boning that had warmed quickly through the fabric against her skin. 

For a moment, she closed her eyes, stretched her arms to her sides and sighed happily. She could hear water running in the bathroom, the rustling of plastic, tearing of paper and an occasional soft grunt from Sofia.

“Babe, are you okay in there?” she finally asked, sitting up and leaning back on her hands. 

“Yeah, gimme a sec, this damn thing…” Sofia mumbled, making Sara chuckle gently, sliding up so her back was up against the cool, dark wood of the headboard. 

After a couple of minutes, the door to the bathroom slid open and Sofia emerged, head down, hair obscuring most of her face as she stared down at the contraption she was wearing.

On the bed, Sara gasped, leaned forward and stared. The black fabric of the harness stood out against Sofia’s pale skin and the dildo strapped to it… well, was most definitely a sight for sore eyes. 

“Holy…” Sara said, licking her lips as Sofia blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She held her hand out for Sofia, helped her kneel on the bed and like a kid in the candy store, she reached out and stroked along the ridges of the dildo. It was thick and vein-y and purple and Sara could feel her panties getting damp. 

“You’re so hot,” she whispered, curling her hand around the back of Sofia’s neck and bringing her in for a kiss. Their tongues dueled for a while, teeth nipping gently at chins and jawbones and lips sliding against each other. It was a sloppy kiss, uncoordinated and hot and they were both breathless when they came up for air. 

Sara’s fingers rubbed the smooth fabric of the harness below the dildo, finding Sofia’s clit and chuckling when the blonde woman sighed and rocked against her hand.

Finally Sofia leaned back on the bed, turned Sara so she was on top of Sofia, straddling her hips. Her hands explored the fabric of the corset again, her eyes drinking in the color she could barely describe. Like dark lava, like blood. Not the blood from a shallow cut. No, the corset was a deeper red. The color of heart’s blood.

She reached for Sara’s panties, pushing them down and off, running her finger along the seam of her sex, feeling the wetness there. Slowly she stroked the brunette’s clit, watched as her eyes flew shut. 

“Are you ready for me, honey?” she asked, pulling Sara closer, licking along her bottom lip.

“Mhm,” Sara answered, leaned over to reach into her nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. Squirting some into her hand, she rubbed it along the purple shaft, slow, sensual strokes with her tongue between her teeth.

Sofia held on to Sara’s hips, helped her position herself overtop of the thick purple shaft. Her thumbs tracing the edges of the corset, she watched as Sara lowered herself onto her, sighing deeply, one hand reaching out to brace herself against the headboard.

“Okay?” Sofia asked, her hands moving to the back of the corset, tangling in the strings of the bow Sara had miraculously managed to tie. It came undone and she wrapped her hands around the string, hanging onto them as Sara started moving above her.

The brunette’s eyes were half closed, chocolate crescents under heavy lashes, her hand sliding down slightly on the headboard as she rocked up and down on the purple dildo. Her breathing grew heavy and Sofia felt her own body brimming with sexual energy. The harness would no doubt be soaked with her own juices by the time they were finished.

Sara kept moving, setting her own pace, feeling Sofia tugging on the stays almost rhythmically, the way the moon pulled on the tide. Push, pull, up, down, blue eyes burning like the inside of a flame, bright and hot. 

The dildo felt just right, warming to her body, nearly perfect when it managed to hit just the right spot. She could feel the familiar flutter of an orgasm, heat spreading out from her belly, the feeling of nerves tingling all over her body, spiraling down right between her thighs. 

Sara reached between her legs, rubbed her clit, moaning softly and felt herself slipping, slipping, ever closer to the orgasm she craved. 

She cried out, shuddering through her orgasm, her whole body shaking. Sofia watched her, thought she looked like a volcano erupting, fierce and gorgeous as Sara collapsed on top of her. Her hand slid down the headboard and cradled Sofia’s head against her neck. 

“I love you,” she whispered into the mass of blonde hair fanning out across the pillows. She climbed off of Sofia, nestled down beside her and pulled the blonde woman up against her body.

Side by side, facing each other, Sara felt the corset loosen, Sofia’s hands no longer holding it together. Feeling down Sofia’s back, she found the strings that held the harness together in the back and pulled them open, taking the entire thing off Sofia and dropping it, dildo still attached, close to the foot end of the bed.

“I love you, too,” Sofia whispered back, wrapping her legs around Sara’s and pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
